Tōya
Toya (凍矢, Tōya), known as Touya in the English Dub, is a former member of Team Masho and now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. Is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto in the original Japanese and Daniel Katzuk in the English dub. Appearance Fitting with his power over ice, Touya has icy blue hair, slicked back, with four green strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face. He also wears a purple obi sash around his waist with a yellow gem in the center. Personality While fighting Kurama, he didn't seem to have honor, as he mercilessly attacked him despite him being under Gama's spell. He also seemed rather cocky. When Kurama asked him what he would do should the Shinobi get the island, he had no answer, saying that he just wants to be in the light. He's rather reserved when not fighting. It is assumed that Jin and Toya are friends because they are rarely seen not in each other's company. They are fellow Shinobi, but it is never stated that they are friends. He has a more rocky relationship with team leader, Risho. Toya berates Risho for cheating and trickery in the tournament, but Risho silences him by backhanding him and sending him flying. Touya respects Kurama, after Kurama chooses to save his life. Toya remarks about "not letting this slaying ruin our friendship" in reference to Kurama, but it may be that this was a sarcastic remark. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Fighting on the side of Team Masho, Touya was chosen to fight Kurama after his near defeat against Gama. Kurama mostly ran around the stadium, waiting for the seals placed on him to wear off. Hiei, while watching the fight, comments that Touya is probably the foremost master in controlling ice, and that even Kurama will have a hard time defeating him. Continuing to attack, Touya seems to have the upper hand. However, Kurama plants the death seed in his own body after being cut by Touya. When the plant harvests, Kurama skewers Touya. Three Kings Saga Touya, along with Shishiwakumaru, Chu, and Suzuka had trained with Genkai and are now at the upper A class level. Together, they travel to Makai with Kurama, to join Yomi's side in the tournament. One by one his friends lose, and their hopes rest on Touya. However, he loses as well. Techniques/Moves *'Cursed Ice Use' (呪氷使, Ju Hyou Tsuka): Also known as Frozen Hell (極寒地獄, Gokkan Jigoku), this technique freezes water vapor into ice. *'Shards of Winter' (魔笛霰弾射, Ma Teki Sandan Sha, translated as Magic Flute Falling Ice Shot Copy): By blowing on his palm, much like blowing into a flute, Touya freezes the water molecules in the air into sharp crystals and sends them at high speeds at the opponent. Something of a pun, really, given the fact that Sandan, written another way (散弾), means buckshot and this technique fires tiny crystals of ice in a spray pattern much like what happens to buckshot after it's been fired out of a shotgun. *'Ice Sword' (呪氷剣, Ju Hyou Ken): By freezing the water molecules around his palm, Touya creates a sword composed entirely of ice. *'Ice Absorption':The true name of this attack is never given. In this attack, Toya causes the opponent to be surrounded by ice, the ice then freezes parts of their body and their energy is then sucked from them. They are then immobile and open for attack with his shards of winter. He uses this attack in the Makai Tournament. Category:Characters